


Humbled

by arojameswesley



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Voyeurism in the abstract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Wesley spend an evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humbled

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray in Daredevil fic and, obviously, it's porn. Surprise, surprise. 
> 
> Everything in this fic is consensual. Though I haven't written the discussion, it's mentioned several times that they talked extensively about what they want and they stay within their limits. 
> 
> The characters in this are not mine and I make no profit from having them fuck.
> 
> Posted without thorough editing because I'm tired of reading it.

Wesley was as meticulous in this as he was in every day life.

‘This’, of course, meant having a beautiful man on his knees in front of him. He was used to people obeying his every command but he was also used to obeying every single one of Fisk’s whims. Here, in Matt’s apartment with Matt at his feet, he was in complete control. He gave orders and took none.

In short, it was perfect and he was _good_ at it.

He was good at giving Matt what he wanted. He was good at drawing Matt’s exact needs from him and acting on them in a way that was mutually enjoyable. This was about both of them, about what they both wanted, and they’d had extensive conversations about their needs and limits before Wesley would allow this to go forward.

Matt was self-destructive, he knew that. If left unchecked, Matt would drive himself into the ground, all the while claiming that he was fine. He hoped that their time together would give Matt a healthier way of dealing with those tendencies.

That was the goal, anyway.

That and mutual enjoyment of each other.

“Knees.”   
  
It was the first word that had been spoken since Matt had stripped, nearly a full ten minutes ago, but it was said so flippantly that he could have been commenting on the billboard outside the window. Even so, it was a command and he expected it to be followed without question.   
  
“Good,” he murmured, reaching out to brush his fingers through Matt’s hair in reward. Positive reinforcement was just as important as harsh punishments for even the smallest discrepancy, he found, especially with someone as strong-willed as Matt was.

Wesley could see goosebumps prickling Matt’s skin. More importantly, he could see a myriad of old and new bruises, scars and cuts. None of which he had put there, he noted with disapproval. However, their arrangement wasn’t exclusive. Neither of them had agreed to that, or even discussed it, so it would be unfair to expect Matt not to play with others.   
  
Even so, Wesley was a selfish man. He liked to indulge in the finer things in life: fine wine, good food, pretty men with submissive tendencies. He didn’t like Matt flaunting that he was so obviously playing with others. The only satisfaction he could take from that was that they couldn’t be very good if Matt was still coming to him, but he would prove himself all the same.

Fingers curling in thick hair, he yanked Matt’s head back and watched with satisfaction as his eyes shot open. He heard him take in a sharp breath and saw a brief flick of pink tongue over even pinker lips, leaving behind a faint dampness.

“Wesley…” Matt whispered, the single word barely louder than an exhale.

Wesley’s hand left Matt’s hair abruptly and the back of his hand cracked Matt across the cheek. It was already raw and red but the pale skin around the graze bloomed a wonderful shade of pink. The colour almost matched Matt’s lips, Wesley noted idly.   
  
“Sir,” Matt corrected, taking a deep breath in through his mouth and letting it out slowly through his nose.   
  
Wesley raised an eyebrow but his hand returned to Matt’s hair, petting gently. “Did you want something?”

There was something deeply satisfying about making a sub beg for what they wanted, especially when they had a voice as captivating as Matt’s. Wesley could listen to him all day.

“No,” came his reply and Wesley struck him again.

********“Of course you want something, needy sluts like you always do. Tell me.” ** **  
****

Wesley counted to three in his head and slapped him once more, this time with the palm of his hand on his other cheek. He was a patient man and he liked the little gasps that Matt made every time skin hit skin - but he liked the sound of his voice even more. 

“I said, _tell me_.”

There was a brief pause before Matt spoke.   
  
“I’d like to pleasure you.”

Wesley rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help his fond smile. Matt’s voice was pleasing, certainly, but Wesley wanted _more_. He wanted details. But Matt wasn’t far enough gone for that just yet.

“I take great pleasure in seeing you on your knees,” Wesley supplied, instead of pushing him. “You’re very pretty, even if you’re covered in someone else’s marks.” 

For a reason that he couldn’t place, Matt smirked as he focused his gaze on a spot just over his right shoulder.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Matt’s tone was almost cocky and it was a moment before Wesley answered. 

“No. Why would I?”

“You seem the jealous type,” was Matt’s only answer.   
  
“Perhaps.”   
  
They lapsed back into silence for a long few moments as Wesley considered his options. He didn’t dwell long, just long enough to let Matt wonder. 

“You’re going to lick my boots for me.”

Like everything else, it wasn’t a question. Of course, it was something that they’d talked about and Matt had agreed, provided that the boots were clean. Despite that, Wesley saw him hesitate and, for once, he allowed it.  
  
“Didn’t you hear me, Matthew?” he prompted, when he grew impatient a couple of seconds later. Matt shook his head and leaned down, making a point of searching for Wesley’s boots with his hands first.  
  
Tentatively, he bent his head and brushed his lips over the thick, sturdy leather. His inhibitions disappeared soon and he set to work, worshipping every inch of the leather with his tongue.

Wesley leant back, the sofa creaking quietly beneath him. This was degrading, of course, but the idea of it being _willing_ degradation was all the more heady. Matt was _willingly_ licking his boots for him and, by the little noises that escaped every so often, he seemed to be enjoying it.

“Enough.”   
  
Matt sat back at once, his lips damp and his cock half-hard. The sight made Wesley smirk and he leaned forward, swiping his thumb over Matt’s bottom lip. 

“You’re so good,” he whispered, tipping Matt’s chin up. He made him wait for half a second before closing the distance and pressing their lips together. He kept it brief, almost chaste, pulling back just as Matt started to lean into it to seek more.   
  
“Up. Hands behind your back.”   
  
Matt complied and Wesley stood too, tugging his tie loose with a soft swish of fabric. He let it hang loose around his neck and undid a couple of buttons, looking Matt over with an appraising eye.

“I’m going to tie your hands behind your back. Do you have a problem with that?”

Matt shook his head but forced the words out when Wesley twisted his nipple just enough to get a reaction.   
  
“No, sir. No problem with that.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Wesley let go of his nipple and stepped closer, pulling his tie off and leaning over Matt’s shoulder to wind it around his wrists. Absently, he pressed gentle kisses along his bare shoulder and up his neck, sinking his teeth into muscle as he secured the knot. Matt’s gasp made him smirk but he pressed a gentle kiss to the spot and stepped back.

“One day, I’m going to get some proper rope to use on you. Something soft, I think,” he said, trailing his fingertip down the center of Matt’s chest. He stopped just above his belly button and splayed his fingers out over his stomach, feeling the warmth of his skin. “Red, perhaps. Or maybe blue.”   
  
He tilted his head, considering. Both of the colours would look wonderful against Matt’s skin but he saw his skin marked in red often enough. Blue, he decided, ducking his head to catch Matt’s nipple between his teeth. He did it again, just to hear the way Matt’s breath caught in his throat.   
  
It was one of the first things he’d discovered about Matt’s body; he loved having his nipples played with, bitten, tugged. Wesley planned to get him a set of clamps soon, though he wouldn’t voice that thought aloud.

Instead, he said, “I’m going to fuck you up against your window, Matthew. No doubt it’ll create an awful mess but you can clean it up later. That being said, you’re not to come until I give you permission. Do you understand?”   
  
Matt nodded, his lips parting as he drew in a shaky breath.

“Use your words,” Wesley snapped, digging his nails into the soft skin around Matt’s nipple. He cried out but nodded, wetting his lips and forcing the words out.   
  
“Yes, sir. Understood, sir. Not to come until you say so and only if you say so.”

“Good boy,” Wesley murmured, kissing his temple and releasing his nipple. “You look good like this. Your hair’s a mess and you’re practically drooling, you filthy slut, but it looks good on you.”   
  
Matt’s lips twitched into a small smile and he made a point of nuzzling against Wesley’s shoulder to mess his hair up even more. “Thank you, sir,” he said as he straightened up and composed himself.

Wesley remained unimpressed, though he couldn’t deny that the way Matt’s hair stuck up in every direction was adorable. Another thought that he wouldn’t voice.

“Remember what I told you,” was all he said, gripping Matt’s hips and sinking to his knees in front of him. He didn’t do this often but it was an incredibly effective way of making a sub beg, especially when they weren’t allowed to come. James Wesley prided himself on having a clever tongue, in more ways than one.

Matt was already half hard but Wesley knew what he liked and how to use that to his advantage. He wanted Matt shaking and begging, not slightly flushed and silent like he was currently.

Grip firm, he nudged Matt back towards the couch, until he had to sit to avoid falling.

“Are you comfortable, Matthew? You’ll be there a while.”   
  
“Yes. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Good. Please do.”   
  
They both lapsed back into silence, though Wesley hadn’t expected Matt to be particularly verbose. He never was when it came to this.

He started at Matt’s feet.

With a gentle touch, he cupped the heel of his foot and encouraged him to lift it up. Keeping his grip with one hand, he used his free hand to trace his fingers over the faint veins in the top of Matt’s foot, smirking to himself when his toes twitched. He did it again, his touch a little firmer this time, closer to a massage than a fleeting touch.

Above him, Matt let out a quiet groan and he pushed his foot into the touch, silently demanding more. For once, Wesley intended to indulge him, just to hear more of those sinful noises. Eyes

trained on his face, he adjusted his grip and worked his thumb into the muscles on the underside of his foot.   
  
Matt’s head fell back and he groaned, his hands clenching into fists behind him.

“You look so pretty like this, sweet boy,” Wesley murmured, the words slipping out without him realising it. He’d be so caught up in admiring Matt that he didn’t think to check his words before they slipped out - but Matt didn’t seem to mind.   
  
On the contrary, he looked down in Wesley’s direction and offered a small, almost shy smile. He didn’t say anything, though, perhaps afraid to break the quiet, almost tender moment between them.   
  
It passed when Wesley cleared his throat and set Matt’s foot carefully back down on the ground. He lifted the other and repeated the treatment, eager to distract Matt and brush the moment aside. Now wasn’t the time to think about that sort of thing; they would deal with it in the morning, when they both had clearer heads.

His distraction seemed to work because Matt had tipped his head back again and was shifting slightly on the sofa.   
  
Setting his foot back down, Wesley bent his head to press a kiss to his knee as he nudged his legs apart. Completely focused, he nibbled his way up Matt’s left thigh, traced his tongue over his stomach and nibbled back down his right thigh. He left a slightly damp trail behind. Lifting his head, he blew across Matt’s stomach and the coolness made his muscles jump.   
  
“Look at you…” he whispered, burying his face in the hollow of Matt’s hip. He was silent a moment, dragging his teeth down the defined bone, but he soon picked up when he pulled back. “I’ve barely touched you and you already look absolutely wrecked. Your cheeks are a wonderful shade of pink, dear boy, and your hair is a mess. Are you already out of breath?” Wesley’s lips curved up in a devilish smirk. “I can’t wait to press you up against that glass, where anybody could look up and see you.”   
  
The window was too high for anyone from the street to see in and the building across the street was deserted so there was no danger of anybody actually seeing them, but it was an enticing thought all the same, something that they’d discussed at length.

Turning his attention back to Matt, Wesley took his cock in hand and stroked him once, root to tip. His skin was warm and he was a firm weight in his hand. The single touch had Matt twitching and biting his lip, as if he was already on the brink of coming. 

Perfect. 

Wesley let go but replaced his hand with his mouth a second later. Matt let out a quiet cry and arched up but Wesley caught his hips and pinned him in place, a wicked glint in his eye.   
  
He didn’t think he needed to remind Matt not to come without permission. If he did disobey, Wesley would make sure to use it as a lesson, so it wouldn’t happen again. But he didn’t think it would happen, because Matt was a good boy for him.

Almost hoping that Matt _would_ disobey, Wesley went to work. He wasn’t careful to keep his teeth out of the way but he _was_ careful not to hurt Matt any more than he would enjoy. Judging by his little breathy gasps and the way he had his eyes screwed tight shut, Wesley thought that it was safe to assume he was enjoying it very much.   
  
He could feel Matt rocking his hips in tiny movements but Wesley’s grip was strong enough to keep him in place. Though he was on his knees, he was still in control and he would make sure that Matt didn’t forget that.   
  
Taking pity on him, he opened his mouth wider and took him in, stopping just before he bumped the back of his throat. Gagging was so undignified and it had been a while since he’d done this for someone so he wanted to take it easy.   
  
Matt didn’t seem to mind.

Slowly, hollowing his cheeks, Wesley began to pull back. He wrapped his hand around the base of Matt’s cock and worked him in time with his lips, his free hand reaching up to tweak one of his nipples.   
  
Matt cried out, arching but slumping back down half a second later. Though Wesley had let go of his hips, he was still expected to stay in place - but, honestly, that wasn’t the first thing he was thinking about right that.   
  
Wesley could hardly blame him.   
  
The sight above him was enough to make him inconveniently hard. His trousers felt too tight, so he reached down and undid them, worming his hand into his underwear to stroke himself. It was almost too much, the sight of Matt and his own hand around his cock so he pulled back and stood abruptly, leaving Matt whimpering on the couch.   
  
“Up,” he said, pleased to find that he sounded as composed as ever.   
  
Matt took a second to compose himself but even that brief hesitation was too much for Wesley. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, bending him over the arm of the couch and kicking his legs apart. 

“You’ll have to explain the stains to your friends,” he pointed out idly, plucking the lube off the coffee table. “Unless you’re able to clean them all off before they come over - which I doubt. They’ll all know what a slut you are.” 

For a moment, Wesley was struck by the thought of taking Matt out, showing him off in front of other people - but it wasn’t something that they’d discussed and now wasn’t the time to bring it up. He filed it away for later analysis.

He saw Matt turn his head towards the noise of the cap being flicked open but he made him wait before the first touch. Slowly, he counted to ten in his head before easing the first finger into him. It was fascinating how Matt’s thighs trembled at even one finger and Wesley was certain that he heard his breath catch in his throat.   
  
“I like seeing you like this,” he said quietly, twisting his finger and grazing the spot that made Matt gasp. “You look utterly debauched and I’m not even close to being done with you yet. If you weren’t so pretty, it would be quite disgusting.”   
  
He eased another finger into him, listening to the way Matt frantically tried to catch his breath.   
  
“You go down so easily for me. Such a good boy,” he drawled, leaning over Matt’s taut body to nip his earlobe as he twisted his fingers and drove a third into him. His body pinned Matt in place as he tried to arch, meaning there was nowhere for him to go and it only drove him against Wesley’s fingers.

“One day, I’d like to blindfold you. It won’t make any difference to you but it would make for such a pretty picture for me. I would do it with one of my ties, I think.” He paused a moment, pressing open mouthed kisses down Matt’s neck. “Look at you,” he crooned, pulling back slightly to drink in the sight before him.

Matt huffed a breathless chuckle, lifting his head to glance in Wesley’s general direction. “I didn’t come here to listen to you wax lyrical about what you might do one day,” he pointed out, earning a sharp slap to the top of his thigh.

“Now, now, don’t be rude. If you carry on like this, I might not let you come at all.” Wesley was satisfied to see that the threat was enough to stop Matt from running his mouth.

Quite abruptly, he pulled his fingers free and stepped back, wiping his fingers on the handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.   
  
“Up.”   
  
With a hand on Matt’s shoulder, he helped him straighten up and guided him over to the window, content to stand pressed to Matt’s back with his arms around his waist for the moment. 

“One day, I’d like to take you out of the city. It’ll do you good to get away,” he said.

He was well aware that he was revealing far too much in that simple statement but he was sure that Matt already knew how much Wesley cared. Though Wesley hadn’t expected an answer from Matt, he let the silence stretch on.   
  
“I’d like that,” Matt said eventually, tilting his head to tentatively press a kiss to Wesley jaw.   
  
“Good,” Wesley replied, his tone almost brisk. He reached between them to tug his tie loose and guided Matt’s hands up to the window, stretching his body out in a long, curved line. Keeping his touch firm but almost detached, he guided Matt’s hips back slightly and nudged his feet apart, then took half a step back to admire the view.

“Don’t move from there.”   
  
Silently, Wesley reached out and ran his fingertip down the dip of Matt’s spine. Goosebumps prickled Matt’s skin in the wake of his touch so he did it again, watching in fascination as Matt fought to suppress a shiver.

“It’s interesting,” Wesley said idly. “You’re obviously very muscular. I’m certain you could have broken free of my tie if you so desired. And yet you didn’t. You allow me to do these things to you and you enjoy it.”  
  
“You enjoy it just as much as I do. If not more.”   
  
“Yes. I enjoy being in control. I enjoy bringing pretty men to their knees and I especially enjoy seeing you cry. The difference between you and I, Matthew, is that you willingly degrade yourself for me. That’s fascinating and… humbling.”   
  
They were both silent for a few moments, until Wesley spoke again.   
  
“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said, his voice gruff. He cleared his throat and stepped up behind Matt, pulling a condom from his pocket.  “You’re not to come until I say you can.”   
  
He shoved his trousers down and stroked himself a couple of times so he could roll the condom on without preamble. He was liberal with the lube; he no longer intended to hurt Matt, especially not like this.   
  
“Are you ready?” he asked quietly, resting his hand on the small of Matt’s back.

Matt nodded, bracing himself against the window. “I’m ready,” he said, wetting his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. 

Wesley lined up and pushed in, a slow, steady pace. His hands fell to Matt’s hips to steady them both and he squeezed perhaps a little too tight, making Matt’s skin go white around his fingers. It took him a moment to think to loosen his grip and his breath burst out. 

“Alright?” he asked quietly, leaning over Matt to bury his face in his hair.   
  
“Very,” came his strained reply. “Just - will you give me a moment?”   
  
“Of course.” Wesley was more than willing to give him all the time he needed; they had all the time in the world, or so it felt. Though it was vain, he took a moment to admire the contrast between the two of them. Matt was naked, breathing heavily and he, Wesley, was still fully dressed and had barely broken a sweat.   
  
Matt seemed unable to keep himself still, squirming slightly on Wesley’s cock, but Wesley was an immovable force. He wondered what they looked like from the outside, what a casual onlooker would think, but this moment between the two of them was incredibly private. He didn’t want to share this with anyone.  
  
Half a minute later, Matt nodded. He seemed much more relaxed; his shoulders weren’t bunched quite so tight and his breathing was much more steady.   
  
“Alright?” Wesley asked again, kissing just behind his ear.   
  
“Yes,” Matt replied, nudging his hips back slightly to urge Wesley along.

“Impatient,” he tutted, though his tone was fond.   
  
Slowly, he drew his hips back and thrust forward, his breath stuttering out. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but he didn’t plan on drawing it out.

He inched one hand around from Matt’s hip and took his cock in hand, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts. Perhaps he was pushing Matt but that was rather the point. He could stop this at any time, if it became too much.   
  
“You’re so very good for me,” he whispered, nipping his earlobe and thrusting particularly hard. Matt _whined_ , throwing his head back and baring his throat.   
  
“You like that?” he asked, doing it again. Matt staggered and had to brace himself properly, pushing back against Wesley’s thrusts.   
  
“The noises you make, Matthew. Honestly, you should be ashamed.”

Matt chuckled breathlessly, his eyes rolling as he tried to focus on Wesley. “I know the effect those noises have you on you,” he murmured, his voice impossibly low and gruff. “I cannot find it within myself to be ashamed of that.”

“Slut,” Wesley breathed, bracing a hand on Matt’s shoulder and snapping his hips forward. Matt staggered and all but slumped against the window, his breath fogging on the glass. He jerked back and Wesley groaned, digging his nails into Matt’s hip.   
  
Pressing closer, he pinned Matt against the window, and wormed his arms around him to hold him close.  He ground against him, panting against his skin. Matt turned his head and sought a kiss, but it was wet and messy - desperate. Wesley fell still, too caught up in kissing Matt to focus on anything else.

When they were all but panting into each others mouths, he thrust his hips again, a short, sharp jerk that made them both cry out. He did it again, gratified to see Matt screw his eyes tight shut and catch his bottom lip between his teeth. It meant that he was close but desperately trying to hold back - he was desperately trying to be good. For Wesley, because he had told him not to come without permission.

The thought alone was almost enough to send Wesley over the edge but stopped, sinking his teeth into Matt’s shoulder and panting harshly through his nose to try and control himself.   
  
Matt squirmed, his eyes snapping open. “Please,” he whispered.   
  
“Please _what_ , Matthew?” he pressed, trailing a hand down to take Matt in hand. Keeping his touches light and fleeting, he began to stroke him gently, grinding into him in time.

“ _Please_ ,” Matt repeated, his head falling back against Wesley’s shoulder.

Wesley was silent for a moment, kissing Matt’s temple as he considered. “You _have_ been good,” he allowed, nipping his earlobe and tugging gently. “Mostly. But you’re being ever so impatient.” He was silent a moment more, making Matt wait. “Very well.”   
  
He tightened his grip around his cock and he started thrusting in earnest, his breath heavy and uneven.   
  
“You may come, Matthew,” he whispered into his ear, the words barely more than half-formed pants. Matt obviously heard him because, a second later, his muscles locked and Wesley felt his cock twitch in his hand, followed by a warm wetness that coated his fingers.  
  
Wesley stroked Matt through it but didn’t stop, even when he started going soft. He let out little whimpers and tried to jerk away from Wesley’s hand, but he only succeeded in driving himself back onto his cock. Matt’s little noises and desperate squirming were enough to drive Wesley

over the edge, his fingers digging deep bruises into Matt’s hip. He ducked his forehead to rest against Matt’s shoulder as he came silently, white hot pleasure blossoming in his stomach.   
  
When he’d caught his breath, he pulled back slowly and disposed of the condom, making sure to keep in contact with Matt. Pressing kisses along Matt’s bare shoulder, he pulled his trousers up so they didn’t slip further down and trip him up. In moments like this, he knew that Matt was oblivious to the world around him and he didn’t want to leave him drifting on his own.

“There we go,” he whispered, wiping his hands on his handkerchief and dropping it on the floor to deal with later. “Messy,” he tutted, feigning disdain. In a moment of overwhelming fondness, he scooped Matt up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? A hot bath and an early night seems in order.”

Matt murmured a sound of agreement, tucking his head against Wesley’s neck. “Will you stay the night?”

Wesley was silent a long moment, but then his expression broke into a smile and he nodded.

“If you’d like. Thank you, Matthew.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
